Roses are Red, Wizards are Blue?
by IvyWings
Summary: Nita meets an unexpected challenge on Valentines day. A Valentines one-shot. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards Series.**

**Happy Valentines! I(yes, I know I posted this a day early.) This one is shorter than the others I've done and I'm sorry for that but its just the way it turned out. Please R&R!**

Xx---------------------------------------------xX

Nita had been standing on the porch for at least 10 minutes. She had been staring at the gold mail slot, then the brass knocker, the shiny doorknob, the rectangle door bell, and the metal numbers on the door frame. Anywhere but at the red envelope clutched in her hand.

_Damn February 14__th__!_ She thought silently. It had snuck up on her again. At school there had been much laughing and blushing as cards, roses, and chocolates were exchanged, as well as a few paper cuts and timid kisses. Nita had gotten a handful of cards, a few anonymous roses, and a small paper plane that read _The SS Love Machine._ Though she had been blindsided by the holiday, Nita wasn't a wizard for nothing. She had managed to give out a few cards to some friends. One in particular though, had not received his.

She took a deep breath, reaching out her hand towards the door, but like every time before that, her hand fell back to her side before it reached its destination.

"You going to knock, or what?" An amused voice sounded behind her.

With a yelp of surprise, Nita spun around, jumping a foot in the air in the process. There on the porch steps was Kit, her best friend and wizarding partner. He grinned at her surprise, and then knelt down to pick up the red envelope Nita had dropped.

"No! Wait a minute!" Nita swooped forward and grabbed it from his hand, just as he straightened up. "That's not for you." She hid it behind her back, fighting the blush that was creeping across her cheeks.

"Really? Then why did it have my name on it?"

"It didn't!" Nita tried to sound fierce and determined. It was hard.

Kit raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes it did. There was a 'K' and an 'I' and a 'T'. My name."

"It didn't say Kit, it said…Kitten. You just missed the rest of the letters. So anyway, I better be going." Nita tried to sidestep him but he blocked her.

"It said Kitten huh? Well if it wasn't for me can I ask who it was for? Or at least why you have been on my porch, staring at my door for the last ten minutes?"

"No you may not. It's none of your business!"

He was grinning at Nita's flustered state. "Oh c'mon Neets! Why can't you show it to me?"

"Well…I changed my mind."

"What? About what?"

"I…um, I…"

As Kit looked at Nita, his face suddenly switched from curious and amused, to bewilderment. "What--? Why are you crying?!"

"I'm not crying!" Nita stamped her foot in exasperation. Before she could say anything else, Kit lifted a finger to her cheek, and then held it in front of her eyes. Moisture glistened on his finger tip. Nita lifted a hand to her cheek in surprise. "I am crying." She stated. Then more tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Kit looked even more pained. "But why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you when I was asking about the card so if that's it –"

"No it's not that," Nita told him, dragging her sleeve across her cheeks. "It's just that, the simplest things can be so hard!"

There was a moment's pause then "But why are you crying?"

Nita smiled slightly. "I guess I'm just a little frustrated at myself for making such things so hard. Because even if it is hard, sometimes it makes things better if you take a chance on them right? Everything can turn out right." She gave a small laugh. "But I guess I'm not making much sense now am I? Geez, what a Valentines day huh?"

Kit was looking at her in thought. "No, you're making sense. I understand what you're saying. In fact, it makes perfect sense." He stepped closer to her and grabbed Nita's wrists loosely.

Nita who thought he was making an attempt to take the card again tried to pull away. "Hey grabby! I told you it's not for you! Its – Kit?"

But Kit hadn't tried to take the now slightly wrinkled envelope in her hand. Instead, he had pulled her close to him, so they were almost pressed together. Kit was about 6 inches taller than Nita, so she had to tilt her head back to see his face.

"Um, Kit? What are you doing?"

His voice was low, almost a whisper, but Nita could see and hear the smile on his lips. "I'm taking a chance Nita. Just like you said." Then he bent his head down slightly, closing the gap between them, and pressed his lips to hers.

When they parted, Nita rested her head against his chest, her breathing heavy.

"Happy Valentines Day," Kit told her.

"I'm not sure that was exactly what I meant," Nita told him. "But I'll take it." Then she kissed him again.

"Nita?" Kit asked when they broke apart again.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my card now?"

Nita heaved a sigh. "No way."

"Why not?"

"…It's embarrassing!" Nita was aware of his warm hands still encircling her wrists.

"Nita, after what I just did, you really think your card is going to be more embarrassing?"

"What you did was sweet, not embarrassing."

"Hah, only because you like me back. What if you didn't? _That_ would have been embarrassing. But I took the chance right? Just like you said."

Nita was silent for a few seconds. "Will you kiss me again?"

Kit laughed and Nita felt the card being tugged from her hand, but then his fingers laced with hers. "Duh." Then his hands released hers, his arms slid around her waist, and he kissed her again.

Xx---------------------------------------xX

Happy Valentines Day! Loves for eternity if you review -Ivy


End file.
